A Love Story Gone Completely Wrong
by tcheue poule
Summary: What happens when two are in love, but someone screws it all up? Ron and Hermione are perfect together untill Draco realizes it and destroys their love by who he is and who Hermione will become.


It was the night of the ball and all through Hogwarts high spirited conversations were heard. It was Holloween and all couples had to dress up alike. Hermione was going with Ron and they were going together as Midevil people. Hermione wore a gown of saphire blue that hugged her body perfectly and laced up her back showing the complection of a goddess. She wore her hair striaght in a few braids that curled into a bun in the back. Her make up was light but still mystifyingly revealing. Checking her reflection in the mirror once more she started singing as she added more lipstick onto her lips, « There ain't no mountain hight enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you » She paused, her beautiful voice ceasing the quiet air of her dorm. She spun around and curtsied, acting as elegant as she could, but then threw of her shoes turn on her sterio to sing to the whole song, besides she had a few minutes to burn.  
  
« Listen Baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, aint no river wide enough, baby. If you need me call me no matter where no matter how far, don't worry baby.Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry 'cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from you, baby. Remember the day I set you free, I told you can you always count on me, darling, from that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way some how Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from you.. Oh No.No wind .No rain.All winter's cold can't stop me baby.naw, naw, baby.'Cause you aer my love..If your ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double just send for me, aww baby. My love is alive, way down in my heart, although we are miles apart.If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no rvalley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from you. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no rvalley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from you. »  
  
The song faded aswell as Hermione's singing. She sweared under her breath as she saw what time it was and quickly strapped her shoes back on. Breathing heavily she ran out the door and down the stairs running into Ginny. When she saw Hermione she gave her a you're-gonna-get-a lot-of- stares-tonight smile. Ginny was going with Harry as Romeo and Juliet. Ginny was wearing a gown of soft pint that flowed past her ankles and hung low revealing cleavage elagantly. They smiled at eachother and walked down together spotting their waiting dates. Ron was wearing black pant and a white dress shirt with a amber sash around his waist. His red hair was hidden underneath a hat with a feather in it, while Harry, as Romeo, was wearing Black pants and a shit of Dark emerald that matched his eyes. Also added to his outfit he wore a sword on his left side. They both gawked as they saw their dates walking down the common room stairs. Hermione grinned as she only saw Ron do aswell, nobody else was in sight as they kissed deeply and then followed Harry and Ginny out into the Great Hall, where ear popping music was heard. Professor Dumbledore stood outside the hall and was introducing the student as they walked in. he smiled as he saw the four.  
  
« Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley, from Gryffindor. » They walked down the stairs getting applauds for their outfits. Hermione looked over at Ron while her friends were getting announced, he was as red as his hidden hair and all she could do was laugh as she kissed him on the cheek. They stood with the other Gryffindors as more student were being announced. She and Ginny gasped as she saaw no other than Draco Malfoy dressed in robes of black with red crimson color tinted in it.  
  
« Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, » announced Dumbledore. Pansy wore a sleek black dress that slitted in the back up to her upper thigh. But no matter how upset Hermione was she had to give into Draco's beauty. Quickly recovering she turned towards Ron as the first slow dance came on and he offered her his hand and bowed. She curtsied and took it willingly and he lead her out to the middle of the hall. She rested her arms on his shoulders and her head on his upper chest. She hummed to the song that krept into her ears.  
  
People ask if I'm in love with you, 'Cause I'm sitting here with your picture and smiling to myself(I smile) I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you My heart speaks before my mind thinks through, and I blush as I say yes  
  
What a feeling of vulnerbility comin' over me And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak(speak) I can't think Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being With abilities to set me free(free), let me be me Makes me wanna say  
  
Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss I must admit it's part of me You please me, complete me, filling me Like a melody Yous soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof We were meant to be But the best quality that's hookin' me Is that your lovin' me 4 me Is that you're lovin me 4 me..  
  
Hermione smiled smelling thhe sweet cologne that was obviousley sprayed on Ron's clothes. She looked up to find his gaze on her already, « That's are song.k ? » Ron nodded and kissed her on her forehead. He lead her off the floor as the song 'Tai Mai Sui' began.  
  
« Hermione, I have something for you.to show you how much you mean to me. » He looked at her pationately and pulled a case from his shirt and handed it to her. Before opening it she looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
  
« You really didn't have to. »  
  
« Just open it, » he said brushing a strand of loose hair out of her face. She smiled and opened the case slowly, and gasped loudly causing people to turn their attention to the two. Including Draco who was talking to Crabe. Anticipation to see what it was hung in theair as no one said anything. « You like it ? » Ron asked grabbing Hermione's eye. She was crying and simply nodded with another grin planted on her blushing face. She started to laugh as she reached out to hug. They stood there wrapped around in eachother's arms, Hermione crying and laughing at the same time while Ron ran his hand through her hair. Ron seperated them and took the necklace out, it was a white gold chain with a large ruby emblem in the middle. Engraved in the middle was 'I Love You'. Hermione turned aaround finnaly realizing everyone was watching, she blushed even more as she held up any losse strands of hairs so Ron could clasp it on. Afterward she turned around and they both kissed, long and filled with compassion, forgetting all who were watching including the students, teachers and the musical guest Christina Aguilera. Jealous of Ron and wanting that seductive being in his arms Draco butted in.  
  
« I'm suprisse you could actually afford something like that, Weasley, or did Potter pay for it ? » Draco bullied pushing Ron off of Hermione. The hall was quiet and Ron would of said something but Crabe and Goyle got a hold of him. Draco looked at Hermione and saw hatred flicker behind her eyes, « Expensive rubies are, » he siad holding the emblem up into the light. Being it still attached he pulled her closer to him . Hermiione was horrified but didn't show it. She felt him go hard as he brought his lips to meet hers she trembeled underneath his strength.  
  
Ron screamed, « Malfoy, you FERRET, get off of her now ! ! ! ! » Draco broke away and looked over at him, « Goyle, Crabe do something about him, now ! » He went to go down for more but suddenlt stopped as Hermione slapped him across his face. He let go in shock as a red hand print stained his white complextion. But before she could get away he had slammed her up to the wall, seein the students, boys and girls, come over flushed with bitter anger, aswell as the teachers, Hermione kneed Draco in the groin. His eyes widened with pain, and as he backed away she pushed him over. She ran over to Ron who was let go automatically from Crabe and Goyle's grasp, and they hugged tightly. Slytherins, mostelt boys, went over to Draco and congradulated him, the girls were to jealous. The other students rushed over to Hermione and Ron. Lavendar, who always had a big crush on Draco, squeezed through and playfully punched Hermione on the shoulder, « Tell me everything, what was it like kissing Draco Malfoy ? »She ended a squeal. Everyone looked at her with disbelief, « What ? » she asked. Hermioone rolled her eyes, « Get a life Lavendar » and Ron lead her out the Hall.  
  
« This isn't over yet, Granger ! » Draco yelled  
  
She answered him with a the middle finger and a wrapped arm around Ron's waist.  
  
Ummmmm if it sux, just tell me, if not, that's always good, right ? 


End file.
